Candida albicans forms biofilms on implanted surfaces in the human host, which are resistant to standard antifungal therapy. It is necessary to gain a better understanding of how biofilms form to find more efficient ways to treat patients. This project is designed to understand the genetic influences on biofilm-specific processes, such as extracellular matrix formation, differentiation, adherence, and quorum-sensing, by screening overexpressed transcription factors for roles in biofilm formation. The project will involve creation of transcription factor overexpression cassettes and strains, screening these mutant strains in several biofilm assays, and finally experiments designed to define the role of transcription factors identified in the screens in biofilm formation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]